duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Power
|Dmwiki= パワー }} Power is a gameplay characteristic of all creature cards. Details It is displayed by the number in the lower-left corner of the Card Frame. A creature's power is usually written in multiples of 1000, whereas light creatures often have fractions of 500. There is no set limit to the power a creature can have, abilities and cards permitting. However, there is a rule that a creature that has a power 0 or less is immediately destroyed, so the lower limit is seen as 500. Early on, this led to many cards in the Light Civilization having slightly higher than normal power than other creatures of the same cost, as well as Water and Darkness have slightly lower, but this has shifted throughout the game's history. Power determines a victory or defeat when a battle is held between 2 creatures. The creature with the higher power wins the battle, while a creature that has the same or lower power loses. Various effects can influence power, including Increase Power, Decrease Power and Power Attacker. *Some creatures have (plus) signs next to their power numbers. The plus sign is a reminder on creatures that sometimes get extra power from special abilities such as "Power Attacker." *Some other creatures have (minus) signs next to their power numbers. The minus sign is to show that when a certain effect is triggered that the creatures sometimes lose power. Other abilities can also refer to creatures by their power. Power Based Removal usually found in the Fire Civilization destroys creatures that have a certain power or less. Decrease Power can be used to destroy creatures by reducing the power of a creature to 0 or less. Nariel, the Oracle has a Static Ability that prevents attacks if they have 3000 or more power. In Duel Masters, power does not influence your attack against your opponent. The number of shields doesn't change based on the creature's power and is only used when battling creatures. *This is only determined by the Breaker keywords. *Therefore, a creature that has it's power infinitely increased and has no other effects is almost just as good as a Vanilla or Quasi-Vanilla creature. Additionally, Removal in Duel Masters is highly powerful so the power of creatures becomes a minor factor when it comes to deciding the usability of a creature. *Note that power also isn't a decisive factor of a creature being removed as spells and weaker creatures can remove much stronger creatures from the battle zone via their effects. Strong cards used in the metagame with powerful abilities don't always have high power, so the strength of a card shouldn't be determined by power alone. Therefore, a creature that has it's power infinitely increased and has no other effects is almost just as good as a Vanilla or Quasi-Vanilla creature. Additionally, Removal in Duel Masters is highly powerful so the power of creatures becomes a minor factor when it comes to deciding the usability of a creature. Note that power is also not a decisive factor of a creature being removed as spells and weaker creatures can remove much stronger creatures from the battle zone via their effects. *As a removal method to utilize creatures with high power, you can use cards that tap creatures and then attack them. *Due to the characteristics, a creature with high power is important so you can overcome other creatures and control the battle zone. *When the metagame is generally decided upon and analyzed, there is a base power of cards that are needed to defeat. This influences the card choices used to excel in countering other decks. DMRP-09 New Zone Was Born! Super GR and Orega Ora!! introduced Aura cards that can attach to your creatures. These are placed in a T-shape underneath your creature and gives them additional power. Ranking As of the Revolution Final block, the ranking of legal creatures with the highest power is the following: *1st: Dormageddon X, Forbidden Armageddon (999999) *2nd: Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden (99999) *3rd: Gyuujinmaru, Legendary Identity (71000) *4th: All Over The World, Supreme True Dragon Soul (50000) *5th: Egoist, Climax of "Me" (44444) *6th: Heavy Death Metal, End of the Century (39000) *7th: Shachihoko GOLDEN Dragon (39000) *8th: Last Storm Double Cross, the Super Awakened (35000) *9th: Dan Crowley, Infinity Shot (35000) *10th: Wald Brachio, Absolute World King (27000) *11th: Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory (26000) If Prohibited cards are included, Forbidden New Year has 201711 power. Other A creature with the basic power of exactly 10000 didn't exist until January 29, 2016. (However, some creatures become 10000 with their abilities, such as Astrocomet Dragon, Roaring Great-Horn and Dragirias, Explosive Dragonic Phoenix). *October and Jolly the Johnny now exist. The highest power on a card that doesn't rely on other cards is Infinite at the time of the attack is Katsuking, Kung Fu Shogun and Crossfire, Infinity. The power of a card is usually in multiples of 500, but there are exceptions, first broken by Bolshack Corodragon from the CoroCoro Comic. This includes; *Hazure Ponnosuke (820) *Wanwanwan, Wankorage (1111+) *Cobra, Snake Man Show (2013) *The Black Box (2016) *Pontiac, Firestarter (2017) *Bulldog, New Year Starter (2018) *Benbe, Major Star (2019) *Seriously Invincible Grandpa (2130) *Futtonda / Nerune Nerunerune (2222) *Nyannyan, Nyanko Rage (2222+) *Bolshack Corodragon (5656+) *Forbidden / Forbidden Dokindam, Forbidden Shadow ~Dokindam Soul~, Dokindam Apocalypse (9999) *VV-8, Forbidden Machine (12345) *Metcha! Dangerous Grandpa / Kesshing Zero (21300) *Egoist, Climax of "Me" (44444) *Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden (99999) *Forbidden New Year (201711) *Dormageddon X, Forbidden Armageddon (999999) Power Breakpoints The following is used as a rough guide to determine a creature's size in the game. *'Small:' 500 to 4000: Creatures of these sizes can be easily removed by Power Based Removal or by battling disregarding effects. *'Medium:' 4500 to 6000: Creatures of these sizes can be removed by various power-based removal such as Mitsurugi Boost, Matchless Dragon Demon and are harder to defeat via battling. *'Large:' 6500 to 10500: Creatures of these sizes are difficult to remove using most power-based removal and they are also difficult to remove by battling. This is also often home to the more dangerous creatures in the game. *'Huge:' 11000 to 14000: Creatures of these sizes are almost unaffected by Power-Based Removal and are seldom defeated in battles. It is strongly recommended to remove creatures like this with effects, although many do have dangerous effects or powerful removal resistances. Creatures of this size are also sometimes surprisingly fast and can sometimes declare the outcome of games in one turn. *'Gargantuan:' 14500 to 23000: Creatures of these sizes cannot be defeated by Dogiragon, Legendary Legend and are completely impossible to remove via power-based removal or removal via battles. It is strongly recommended to remove them via effects, although many do have various sorts of removal resistances and dangerous effects, and surprisingly, speed. *'Colossal:' 24000 or more: Creatures of these sizes are similar to the previous Gargantuan power class. At this point while slow, these creatures have effects that decide the game by themselves, so it is strongly recommended to finish the game before they appear. **Be noted that size does not directly direct to how dangerous a creature is as some creatures with low power can be very dangerous and can disrupt entire games by themselves while larger creatures can sometimes be extremely weak. However, recently larger creatures tend to have more dangerous effects by themselves. Rulings Related Categories *For Power Based Removal cards that destroy creatures based on power, see Power Based Removal. *For cards that Increase Power, see Increase Power. *For cards that Decrease Power, see Decrease Power. *For creatures organized by power, see Creatures by Power. Category:Gameplay Category:Characteristic